z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Siege of Murphytown
"The Siege of Murphytown" is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Z Nation and the fortieth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on December 2, 2016 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Murphytown is under siege! Roberta and Sun Mei have joined forces with the Red Hand and are preparing to make some history at the Museum of Progress. Little do they know they're getting an assist from Kaya at the Northern Light, who's got full surveillance of Spokane, with Citizen Z and Kaskae in a small biplane headed straight for Washington. Roberta manages to capture poor 10K, who seems to be following Murphy without question. She roughs him up a bit and finds his orders from Murphy written on a yellow piece of paper: Find Warren and Bring Her to Me. If She Won't Come, Kill Her. Roberta injects 10K with the original vaccine to see if that gets rid of his Blend status. Just then, who graces them with his presence but Murphy himself, looking like quite the dictator with his black coat, black gloves, newly peroxided hair and the last of his blue skin making a striking scar-like shape around his left eye. He and Roberta exchange their usual opposing world views before he takes 10K back to his lair, seemingly confident that this ragtag group won't be able to penetrate his fortress, though he's visibly shaken when the power is shut off by the Red Hand and a banner is raised, encouraging Murphy's followers to BE AFRAID. 10K is sent with one of Murphy's blends named Auerbach to the Washington Water Power Company to get the electricity back on. After Auerbach is shot by some Red Hand hoods when he tries to reason with them, 10K is attacked by zombies (it looks like the vaccine Roberta gave him is starting to work!). Luckily, he's rescued, by none other than Red and 5K. They don't get very far, though, before 10K is summoned back to the Museum by Murphy. Elsewhere, Roberta and Sun Mei manage to infiltrate the Museum of Progress as the siege of Murphytown is in full swing, with Murphy watching the carnage from the safety of his throne room and occasionally working his mind-controlling powers to give his soldiers a little confidence boost. Sun Mei heads for the lab whilst Roberta goes in search of Murphy, though she's soon discovered by Hope . Hope fires her weapon at the intruder but misses, allowing Roberta to slice her through the chest with her machete. “Murphy loved you!” Hope exclaims rather poignantly as she collapses to the floor. Meanwhile, Sun Mei is setting up shop in the lab when she's discovered by 10K, who admits he's feeling a bit confused. Red and 5K appear and encourage him to help Sun Mei, though he believes they're still just hallucinations. Red proves she's real by giving 10K a passionate kiss, which seems to do the trick in getting rid of whatever Blend gunk was still in his system. He assists Sun Mei with her preparations, though they're soon discovered and held at gunpoint by Wesson and his goons. Finally, it all comes to what we've been waiting for: Roberta vs. Murphy! Roberta appeals to Murphy's Z impulses by offering him the brains she cut out of Hope's skull, further illustrating her argument that this sociopath has lost his humanity. They engage in fisticuffs, with Roberta trying to evade Murphy's teeth as he tries to give her a Blend bite. Roberta eventually pulls a gun on him, though she's forced to stand down once little Cassidy comes in and embraces Murphy. The hullabaloo is interrupted by the sound of an approaching biplane: Citizen Z! Uncle Kaskae manages a so-so landing in a nearby field, where his passenger finally gets to meet Roberta, 10K and Murphy in person. Citizen Z delivers Doc's message that Lucy has been kidnapped by The Man, which prompts Murphy and Roberta to call a truce and plan a rescue mission. Citizen Z would join them, but he's suddenly inspired to return to Northern Light as soon as possible when he receives some exciting news: Kaya is pregnant with their child! The episode ends with Addy in hot pursuit of The Man, noting the little directional clues left by Lucy in their wake. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Nat Zang as 10K * Sydney Viengluang as Sun Mei * Ramona Young as Kaya Guest Starring * Dylan Vox as Hopper * Natalie Jongjaroenlarp as Red * Holden Goyette as 5K Co-Stars * Cecil Cheeka as Kaskae * Darlene Mccarty as Nana * Rosslyn Luke as Bowden * Bill Johns as Aureback * DeRon Brigdon as Wesson * Aaron Trainor as Will Chaffin * Lexie Lovering as Cassidy Chaffin * Kathryn Brown as Hope Chaffin * Charles Ray Cormier as Red Hand #10 Deaths * Red Hand Members * Aureback * Hope Chaffin * Bowden * Hopper Memorable Quotes You think you're funny, but you're not. - Citizen Z Notes * First (and last) appearance of Bowden. * First (and last) appearance of Swiff. * First (and last) appearance of Jones. * Last appearance of Hopper. * Last appearance of Will Chaffin. * Last appearance of Hope Chaffin. * Last appearance of Cassidy Chaffin. * Last appearance of Uncle Kaskae. * Last appearance of Aureback. * Return of Red and 5K. ** They were last seen as hallucinations in "Little Red and the WolfZ". * Mention of Marilyn Merch. * Mention of Hector Alvarez. * Mention of Walter Kurian. * Simon Cruller meets the group in person. * Kaya confirms to Simon Cruller that she is pregnant. * Last appearance of Red Hand. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= The Siege of Murphytown.jpeg ZNation gallery 312Recap 01.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 02.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 03.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 04.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 05.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 06.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 07.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 08.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 09.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 10.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 11.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 12.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 13.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 14.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 15.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 16.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 17.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 18.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 19.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 20.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 21.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 22.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 23.jpg ZNation gallery 312Recap 24.jpg Videos References